23 Czerwca 2000
TVP 1 6.10 Opowieści o wodzie (4-ost.): Walka o wodę - film dok. 7.00 Klan (363) - telenowela, Polska 7.25 Małe musicale - program dla dzieci 7.50 Julek i zwierzęta - felieton dla dzieci 8.00 Wielka zabawa - reportaż 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Wakacyjne kino: Pinokio - film przygod., W. Bryt. 10.15 Papierowy teatrzyk - widowisko dla dzieci 10.30 Rio Grande - western, USA 12.20 Otwarte Mistrzostwa Polski w Tańcu Towarzyskim - Sopot 2000 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Zwyczajni - niezwyczajni - program public. 13.55 Studio festiwalowe - Opole 2000 14.15 Złote Lwy: Noce i dnie (2) - dramat społecz. Polska 16.30 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Clueless - film obycz., USA 19.00 Wieczorynka: Noddy - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Klasa na obcasach (9/12)- serial obycz., Polska 20.45 37 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole 2000 - Mikrofon i ekran 23.00 37 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole 2000 - Superjedynki - koncert 1.05 Zgubieni chłopcy - horror, USA 2.45 Czarny księżyc - dramat sensac., USA 4.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06.55 Telezakupy 07.35 Cudowne zaklęcie (Rumpelstiltskin) - film animowany, Kanada 1985 (24 min) 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Powitanie 09.05 Wyjście awaryjne - komedia, Polska 1982, reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Bożena Dykiel, Maria Gładkowska, Andrzej Golejewski, Krzysztof Kowalewski (89 min) 10.40 Zebrane wspomnienia - film dokumentalny Grażyny Pieczuro 11.35 Szalone liczby - teleturniej dla młodzieży (finał ) 12.00 Sabrina - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1954, reż. Billy Wider, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Audrey Hepburn, William Holden, Walter Hampden (113 min) 13.55 L jak Laskowik, T jak Tey 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy (246): Wspólne interesy - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Alina Janowska, Henryk Machalica, Ewa Ziętek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 15.30 Spotkanie z balladą: Wesele w Kopydłowie (2) - program rozrywkowy 16.30 Czterej pancerni i pies (21-ost): Dom - serial wojenny, Polska 1966, reż. Konrad Nałęcki, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Franciszek Pieczka, Wiesław Gołas, Włodzimierz Press (66 min) 17.35 Studio sport: CSIO - Międzynarodowe zawody w skokach przez przeszkody - Poznań 2000 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Benefis Jana Hrabiego Tyszkiewicza (2) - program artystyczny 19.50 Między ustami a brzegiem pucharu (2-ost.) - melodramat, Polska 1987, reż. Zbigniew Kuźmiński, wyk. Jacek Chmielnik, Katarzyna Gniewkowska, Henryk Bista, Anna Wesołowska (56 min) 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Lot nad kukułczym gniazdem (One Flew over the Cuckoo's Nest) - film obyczajowy, USA 1975, reż. Milos Forman, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Louise Fletcher, William Redfield, Will Sampson (126 min) 23.50 Brawurowe porwanie (Breakout) - film sensacyjny, USA 1975, reż. Tom Gries, wyk. Charles Bronson, Robert Duvall, Jill Ireland, John Huston (93 min) 01.35 Studio sport: Mityng lekkoatletyczny Golden League w Paryżu 02.35 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Voltron (96) - serial anim. 7.25 Talent za talent - teleturniej 8.00 Dzieci lwicy afrykańskiego z buszu - film przygod., W. Bryt. 10.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (19) - telenowela 10.55 Luz Maria (145) - telenowela 11.45 13 Posterunek (34) - serial komed., Polska 12.20 Operacja «Słoń» - komedia przygod., USA 14.10 Miodowe lata (53) - serial komed., Polska 15.05 Sok z żuka (l) - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (28) - serial przygod., USA 16.45 Z głową w chmurach (36) - serial obycz., Brazylia 17.45 Luz Maria (146) - telenowela 18.35 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (20) - telenowela 20.00 13 Posterunek (34) - serial komed., Polska 20.35 Miodowe lata (53) - serial komed., Polska 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.25 Eksplozja - ostatnie cięcie - film sensac., USA 23.15 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.20 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.45 Polityczne graffiti 0.00 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erot. 0.30 Super Express TV 0.50 Tańczący z cieniem - film sensac., USA 2.30 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.25 Anna - telenowela 7.15 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial anim. 7.40 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 8.00 Inspektor Gadget - serial anim, 8.25 Przygody kapitana Simiana (1) - serial anim, 9.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę - serial 9.55 Prawdziwe oblicze Kathy - film obycz., USA 11.40 Gotuj z Kuroniem 12.10 Angela - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 13.05 Ibisekcja - talk show 13.35 West Side Story - musical, USA 16.20 Róża Południa (ost.) - serial 18.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Angela - serial 20.30 Amok - film sensac., USA 22.20 Ucieczka Logana - film SF, USA 0.30 Całkowite obnażenie - film erot., USA 2.55 Granie na zawołanie TV 4 06.00 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 07.00 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.35 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (59) - serial animowany, Japonia 09.00 Piłka w grze (Shoot) (7) - serial animowany 09.25 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (19) - serial animowany 09.55 Crime Story (1) - serial kryminalny, USA 1986, wyk. Dennis Farina, Anthony Denison, Stephen Lang, Mark Hutter (50 min) (powt.) 10.50 Młody Herkules (Young Hercules) (23) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Chris Graves, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Dean O'Gorman, Chris Conrad, Kevin Smith (25 min) 11.15 Czułość i kłamstwa (59) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) (powt.) 11.45 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (117,118) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 12.40 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 13.10 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 14.10 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.55 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (60) - serial animowany, Japonia 16.20 Piłka w grze (Shoot) (8) - serial animowany 16.50 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (20) - serial animowany 17.15 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (35) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Viper (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Danny Bilson, wyk. James McCaffrey, Dorain Harewood (45 min) 18.55 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (119,120) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.05 Dziennik 20.25 Czułość i kłamstwa (60) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 20.55 Potyczki Amy (Judging Amy) (8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999, wyk. Amy Brenneman, Dan Futterman, Richard T. Jones, Jessica Tuck (45 min) 21.55 City of Angels (2) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2000, reż. Paris Barclay/Joe Ann Fogle, wyk. Blair Underwood, Vivica A. Fox, Michael Warren (50 min) 22.55 Życie jak sen (Dream On) (25) - serial komediowy, USA 1990-96, wyk. Brian Benben, Wendie Malick, Dorien Wilson (30 min) 23.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.40 Zakochane pielęgniarki (Young Nurses In Love) - komedia erotyczna, USA 1987, reż. Chuck Vincent, wyk. Jeanne Marie, Alan Fisler, Jane Hamilton, James Gillis, Harvey Siegel (90 min) 01.10 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 01.45 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.55 Czułość i kłamstwa (60) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 02.25 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 03.25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 6.00 Teatr Telewizji: Dyliżans 7.10 Siedem Grzechów Głównych po góralsku 7.35 Sport telegram 7.40 Terrorysta od Pana Boga św. Andrzej Bobola - film dok. 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Pogoda 8.50 Salon Lwowski 9.05 Złotopolscy - serial 9.35 Mama i ja 9.50 Tęczowa bajeczka 10.00 Na dobre i na złe - serial 10.50 Rysowałeś wiersze moje - spektakl poetycki 11.20 Motor. Dziewczyna i film, czyli cudowny pierścień Renarta - film dok. 12.05 Kronika końca wieku 12.35 Złotopolscy - serial 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Ludzie listy piszą 13.30 Kościół moje życie - reportaż 13.55 Wieści polonijne 14.10 Kosmiczna rewolucja z Justyną Steczkowską 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Prosto z wojska 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Na dobre i na złe - serial 16.50 Teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ciuchcia 17.45 Hity satelity 18.00 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 18.30 Koncert w Buffo 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Złotopolscy - serial 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Pogoda 19.57 Sport 20.00 Teraz Polonia 20.45 KFPP Opole - Mikrofon i ekran 22.45 Spojrzenia na Polskę 23.00 KFPP Opole - Superjedynki 1.00 Złotopolscy - telenowela 1.25 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (6) - serial anim. 1.35 Wiadomości 2.05 Teraz Polonia - magazyn 2.50 Na dobre i na złe - serial 3.40 MdM - program rozryw. 4.10 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 4.40 Panorama (powt.) 5.10 Spojrzenia na Polskę 5.25 Kraina uśmiechu - prog. muzyczny 6.00 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.00 Teledyski 06.40 Łysoń - serial komediowy, W. Brytania 1995, wyk. Gregor Fisher (25 min) 07.05 Lano i Woodley - serial komediowy, W. Brytania 1997, wyk. Colin Lane, Frank Wood (25 min) 07.35 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Rocky Łoś - superktoś, Bionix - filmy animowane 08.25 Tajemnicza wyspa - serial przygodowy, Kanada/N. Zelandia/USA 1995, wyk. John Bash, C. Davis Johnson, Stephen Lovatt, Andy Marshall (25 min) 08.50 Ukryte miasto - serial dla młodzieży, USA/RPA 1995 (25 min) 09.20 Grom w raju - serial sensacyjny, USA 1994, wyk. Hulk Hogan, Carol Alt, Chris Lemmon, Ashley Gorrell (45 min) 10.05 One West Waikiki - serial sensacyjny, USA 1994, wyk. Cheryl Ladd, Richard Burgi (50 min) (stereo) 10.55 Z ust do ust - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1997, wyk. Martin Henderson, Mick Innes, Alan Lovell, Jessica Napier (25 min) 11.20 Teleshopping 12.20 Beczka śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 12.50 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 13.35 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Lucia Mendez, Omar Fierro, Marco Munoz, Karen Senties (25 min) 14.00 Z ust do ust - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1997, wyk. Martin Henderson, Mick Innes, Alan Lovell, Jessica Napier (25 min) 14.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Bionix, Exosquad, Dragon Ball - filmy animowane 16.25 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) (stereo) 17.15 Perła (184) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 18.05 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Erdogan Atalay, Johannes Brandrup, Uwe Buschken, Almut Eggert (45 min) 18.55 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.25 Beczka śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 19.55 Zwariowana kamera - program rozrywkowy 20.55 One West Waikiki - serial sensacyjny, USA 1994, wyk. Cheryl Ladd, Richard Burgi (50 min) (stereo) 21.45 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF, Kanada 1998, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Matt Frewer, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope (45 min) 22.35 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 23.00 Bliźniaczki (Twin Sisters) - thriller, USA 1992, reż. Tom Berry, wyk. Stepfanie Kramer, Frederic Forrest, Richard Zeman, James Brolin (88 min) 00.30 Zwariowana kamera - program rozrywkowy Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.00 Passioni - telenowela, Włochy 1992 12.50 Top Shop 17.55 Przysmaki życia - talk show 18.55 Passioni - telenowela, Włochy 1992 19.45 Top Shop 21.15 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela, Brazylia 22.20 Top Shop 22.50 Fachowiec radzi 23.20 Atak potworów - serial 23.50 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Żandarm i kosmici (Le gendarme et les extra terrestres) - komedia, Francja 1978, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Maurice Rich, Jean-Pierre Rambal (90 min) 09.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 10.00 Gwiazda Indii (Star of India) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1954, reż. Arthur Lubin, wyk. Cornel Wilde, Jean Wallace, Herbert Lom (84 min) 11.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.30 Nazywają mnie Trinity (They Call Me Trinity) - western, Włochy 1971, reż. E. B. Clucher, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Farley Granger, Gisela Hahn (109 min) 14.20 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 14.50 Każdy widz na wagę złota (The Ratings Game) - komedia, USA 1984, reż. Danny DeVito, wyk. Danny DeVito, Rhea Perlman, Gerrit Graham, Kevin McCarthy (100 min) 16.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 17.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 17.30 Dziewczyna z doliny (Valley Girl) - komedia, USA 1983, reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Deborah Foreman, Colleen Camp, Frederic Forrest (83 min) 19.10 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 19.40 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 20.10 Żandarm z Saint Tropez (Le gendarme de Saint Tropez) - komedia, Francja 1964, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grad, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre (95 min) 21.50 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 22.20 Tata nigdy się nie zgodzi (Papa veut pas que je tepouse) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Patrick Volson, wyk. Martin Lamotte, Josiane Stolerm, Philippe Khorsand, Carole Richert (90 min) 23.50 Junior - program rozrywkowy 00.20 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 00.50 Żandarm na emeryturze (Le gendarme en balade) - komedia, Francja 1970, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Christian Marin (90 min) 02.30 Zakończenie programu HBO 07.20 Na planie filmu Złoto pustyni - film dokumentalny 07.35 Paryż - Warszawa bez wizy - komedia, Polska 1967, reż. Hieronim Przybył, wyk. Mieczysław Kalenik, Pola Raksa, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Jerzy Turek (92 min) 09.15 Szpiedzy tacy, jak my (Spies Like us) - komedia, USA 1985, reż. John Landis, wyk. Chevy Chase, Dan Aykroyd, Steve Forrest, Donna Dixon (102 min) 11.00 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Danny Glover - magazyn filmowy 11.30 Trzech mężczyzn i noga (Three Man and a Leg) - komedia, Włochy 1997, reż. Giacomo, wyk. Aldo II, Giovanni II, Carlo Croccolo, Maria-Pia Casilio (100 min) 13.10 Kto zabił JonBenet? - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 14.05 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 14.30 Bohaterowie Teksasu (Two for Texas) - western, USA 1997, reż. Rod Hardy, wyk. Kris Kristofferson, Scott Bairstow, Tom Skerritt, Peter Coyote (93 min) 16.05 Byle do woja (Stripes) - komedia, USA 1981, reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Bill Murray, Harold Ramis, Warren Oates, P.J. Soles (101 min) 17.50 Historia Josephine Baker (The Josephine Baker Story) - film biograficzny, USA 1991, reż. Brian Gibson, wyk. Lynn Whitfield, Ruben Blades, David Dukes, Louis Gossett Jr (120 min) 20.00 Moskiewska gra (Armstrong) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Menahem Golan, wyk. Frank Zagarino, Joe Laura, Kimberley Kates, Charles Napier (100 min) 21.40 Egzekutor (The Enforcer) - thriller, USA 1976, reż. James Fargo, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Tyne Daly, Harry Guardino, Bradford Dillman (93 min) 23.20 Prawdziwy seks - film dokumentalny 00.10 Dzikie żądze (Wild Things) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. John McNaughton, wyk. Matt Dillon, Kevin Bacon, Denise Richards, Neve Campbell (104 min) 01.55 Zabujani (Sprung) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Rusty Cundieff, wyk. Tisha Campbell, Paula J. Parker, Rusty Cundieff, Joe Torry (104 min) 03.40 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Danny Glover - magazyn filmowy 04.15 Szpiedzy tacy, jak my (Spies Like us) - komedia, USA 1985, reż. John Landis, wyk. Chevy Chase, Dan Aykroyd, Steve Forrest, Donna Dixon (102 min) Planete 06.10 Riwiera (2/3): Sztuka 07.05 Sprawiedliwa wojna? 08.05 Europa - nasza historia (2/3): Lata 1955 - 68 09.10 Sklep (4/6): Współdziałanie 09.40 Zostały tylko marzenia (1/3) 10.35 Podróże w czasie - Wyprawa Krzyżowa 11.35 Na tropach przyrody: Tereny łowieckie drapieżników 12.00 Moje siedem matek 13.20 Dietrich Fisher-Dieskau - Lekcja trzecia: Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart 13.50 Pociąg sierot 14.45 Podróże dookoła świata - Filipiny 15.15 Amerykański Cezar (4/5): Ostatni szogun 16.10 Krzyk przodków 17.00 Cudowne machiny (1/3): Podróże w przestrzeni i w czasie 17.40 Zapomniane kino: Belgrad 17.50 Zapomniane kino: Malezja i Indie holenderskie 18.05 Aktualności z przeszłości (73) 19.00 Cotton Club w hotelu Ritz 20.05 7 dni z kanałem Planete 20.30 Homoseksualizm - ewolucja świadomości 21.30 Philippe Adamov - życie jak komiks 22.00 Wielkie wystawy: Rasa - oblicza indyjskiej sztuki 22.25 Dwie ojczyzny Bernardo Strozziego 23.25 Ginące kultury (12/13): Polscy i litewscy Karaimi 23.55 Prekursorzy (12-ost.): Eksperymentalne wersje F-16 00.45 Milczące bliźniaczki TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Grupa specjalna Eko - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Jabłko Newtona - serial popularnonaukowy 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Święta Teresa w Zakonie Karmelitanek - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w kolarstwie szosowym - relacja ze startu wspólnego kobiet w kategorii open 12.45 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Program okolicznościowy 13.35 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.35 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Studio Świętojańskie 16.15 Świat bez tajemnic - serial dokumentalny 16.45 W sercu Afryki - cykl o misjach polskich 17.10 Studio Świętojańskie 17.30 Wokół sportu - magazyn sportowy 17.55 Kartka z kalendarza 18.00 Obiektyw 18.20 Studio Świętojańskie 18.30 Reportaż 18.50 Co się pisze? - podgląd prasy 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Grupa specjalna Eko - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.40 Podkarpackie Lato 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w kolarstwie szosowym - relacja ze startu mężczyzn w kategorii elite 23.30 (WP) Koncert muzyki terraryjnej 00.15 (WP) Ślepa miłość (Un amour avengle) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1995, reż. Michaela Watteanx, wyk. Arnaud Giovaninetti, Veroniqe Silvet, Jean Lescot, Deborah Epstein (91 min) TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Grupa specjalna Eko - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Jabłko Newtona - serial popularnonaukowy 08.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 08.05 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.30 To i owo - magazyn poranny 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Święta Teresa w Zakonie Karmelitanek - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w kolarstwie szosowym - relacja ze startu wspólnego kobiet w kategorii open 12.45 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Program okolicznościowy 13.35 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Ale heca - program dla dzieci 16.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.05 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.30 To i owo - magazyn 17.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 17.30 Widzimisię - lista przebojów 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Panorama 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Grupa specjalna Eko - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Gra słów - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w kolarstwie szosowym - relacja ze startu mężczyzn w kategorii elite 23.30 (WP) Koncert muzyki terraryjnej 00.15 (WP) Ślepa miłość (Un amour avengle) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1995, reż. Michaela Watteanx, wyk. Arnaud Giovaninetti, Veroniqe Silvet, Jean Lescot, Deborah Epstein (91 min) 01.45 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 07.00 (WP) Grupa specjalna Eko - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Jabłko Newtona - serial popularnonaukowy 08.00 Klan - serial obyczajowy 08.30 Witryna sztuki 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Święta Teresa w Zakonie Karmelitanek - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w kolarstwie szosowym - relacja ze startu wspólnego kobiet w kategorii open 12.45 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Program okolicznościowy 13.35 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.35 Podróże z mamą - serial dla dzieci 16.00 Między nami dzieciakami - program dla dzieci 16.20 Tajniki muzyki 16.35 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Republika Południowej Afryki - film dokumentalny 17.10 Reportaż 17.30 Na fali 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Liga regionalna 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Grupa specjalna Eko - serial animowany, Australia 1997 (26 min) (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w kolarstwie szosowym - relacja ze startu mężczyzn w kategorii elite 23.30 (WP) Koncert muzyki terraryjnej 00.15 (WP) Ślepa miłość (Un amour avengle) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1995, reż. Michaela Watteanx, wyk. Arnaud Giovaninetti, Veroniqe Silvet, Jean Lescot, Deborah Epstein (91 min) 01.45 Program na sobotę WOT 07.00 (WP) Grupa specjalna Eko (2/26) - serial animowany, Australia 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Jabłko Newtona (13/26) - serial popularnonaukowy, USA 1991 08.00 Mikser - magazyn reporterów (powt.) 08.10 Warszawa znana i nieznana 09.00 (WP) Kassandra (19,20/300) - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Świeta Teresa w Zakonie Karmelitanek - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 11.30 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w kolarstwie szosowym - relacja ze startu wspólnego kobiet w kategorii open 12.45 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Program okolicznościowy 13.35 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 (21/26) - serial popularnonaukowy, USA 1995 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Eastenders (65/130) - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny (powt.) 15.55 Telenowyny - magazyn 16.10 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 16.25 Saga rodów 16.45 Przygody Robin Hooda - serial przygodowy, USA 1938 17.15 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.50 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza 17.55 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.35 Podróże z WOT 18.50 Z archiwum Kuriera 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Grupa specjalna Eko (2/26) - serial animowany, Australia 1997 (26 min) (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Kassandra (19,20/300) - telenowela 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders (65/130) - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w kolarstwie szosowym - relacja ze startu mężczyzn w kategorii elite 23.30 (WP) Koncert muzyki terraryjnej 00.15 (WP) Ślepa miłość (Un amour avengle) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1995, reż. Michaela Watteanx, wyk. Arnaud Giovaninetti, Veroniqe Silvet, Jean Lescot, Deborah Epstein (91 min) 01.50 Zakończenie programu TV 4 Dolnośląska 06.45 Dolnośląski Informator Komunalny - program publicystyczny 07.00 Przed weekendem - magazyn dla kobiet 07.15 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.35 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (59) - serial animowany, Japonia 09.00 Piłka w grze (Shoot) (7) - serial animowany 09.25 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (19) - serial animowany 09.55 Crime Story (1) - serial kryminalny, USA 1986, wyk. Dennis Farina, Anthony Denison, Stephen Lang, Mark Hutter (50 min) (powt.) 10.50 Młody Herkules (Young Hercules) (23) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Chris Graves, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Dean O'Gorman, Chris Conrad, Kevin Smith (25 min) 11.15 Czułość i kłamstwa (59) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) (powt.) 11.45 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (117,118) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 12.40 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 13.10 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 14.10 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.55 Przed weekendem - magazyn dla kobiet 16.10 Dolnośląski Informator Komunalny - program publicystyczny 16.20 Piłka w grze (Shoot) (8) - serial animowany 16.50 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (20) - serial animowany 17.15 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (35) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 17.45 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 18.00 Viper (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Danny Bilson, wyk. James McCaffrey, Dorain Harewood (45 min) 18.55 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (119,120) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.05 Dziennik 20.25 Czułość i kłamstwa (60) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 20.55 Potyczki Amy (Judging Amy) (8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999, wyk. Amy Brenneman, Dan Futterman, Richard T. Jones, Jessica Tuck (45 min) 21.55 City of Angels (2) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2000, reż. Paris Barclay/Joe Ann Fogle, wyk. Blair Underwood, Vivica A. Fox, Michael Warren (50 min) 22.55 Życie jak sen (Dream On) (25) - serial komediowy, USA 1990-96, wyk. Brian Benben, Wendie Malick, Dorien Wilson (30 min) 23.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.40 Zakochane pielęgniarki (Young Nurses In Love) - komedia erotyczna, USA 1987, reż. Chuck Vincent, wyk. Jeanne Marie, Alan Fisler, Jane Hamilton, James Gillis, Harvey Siegel (90 min) 01.10 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 01.45 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 01.55 Czułość i kłamstwa (60) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 02.25 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 03.25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04.35 Zakończenie programu Pro 7 06.00 s.a.m. (powt.) 06.45 taff (powt.) 07.15 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 07.40 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1995 08.05 Katts and Dog - serial kryminalny, Kanada 1988 (powt.) 08.35 Kto tu rządzi? - serial komediowy, USA 1991 09.05 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1988 09.40 Zakład (Summer Rental) - film obyczajowy, USA 1985 (powt.) 11.10 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1994 12.05 The Practice - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 13.00 s.a.m. - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.30 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy, USA 1989 18.00 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 19.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 19.30 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Tornado - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Noel Mosseck, wyk. Shannon Sturges, Bruce Campbell, Ernie Hudson, Bo Eason (82 min) 22.10 Szkoła wyrzutków (Toy Soldiers) - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. Daniel Petrie Jr., wyk. Sean Astin, Will Wheaton, Keith Coogan, Delholm Elliott (108 min) 00.10 Champions - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Peter Gathings Bunche, wyk. Louis Mandylor, Danny Trejo, Ken Shamrock, Kimberly Rowe (84 min) 01.45 Uciekinier (Running Man) - film sensacyjny, USA 1987 (powt.) 03.25 Szkoła wyrzutków (Toy Soldiers) - film sensacyjny, USA 1991 (powt.) 05.10 Uciekające zakonnice (Nuns on the Run) - komedia kryminalna, Wielka Brytania 1990 (powt.) Rtl 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.00 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.30 The Golden Palace - serial komediowy, USA 1992/93 09.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial komediowy, USA 1970/77 10.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97 (powt.) 10.30 Sabrina - talk show 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Oliver Geissen Show - talk show 14.00 Birte Karalus - talk show 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talk show 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Totalny obłęd! - program rozrywkowy 21.15 Na kampingu - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 2000 21.45 Urząd - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 2000 22.15 Life! - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.15 T. V. Kaiser - talk show 00.00 Wiadomości 00.30 The Golden Palace - serial komediowy, USA 1992/93 01.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial obyczajowy, USA 1970/77 (powt.) 02.00 Totalny obłęd! - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 03.20 Stern TV (powt.) 04.30 Na kampingu - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 2000 (powt.) 04.55 Urząd - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 2000 (powt.) Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Jurassica: Prehistoryczne rekiny 09.30 (P) Na ratunek przyrodzie 10.00 (P) Lawina 11.00 (P) Afryka mało znana: W krainie zaginionej Arki 12.00 (P) Katastrofa: Nieznana przyczyna 12.30 (P) Pogromcy duchów: Echa zza grobu 13.00 (P) Najlepsze samochody: Ford 13.30 (P) Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających 14.00 (P) Zawodowcy: Lodowe rydwany 15.00 (P) Rzeki świata: Bhutan 15.30 (P) Vademecum twardziela: Pustynia 16.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 16.30 Katastrofa: Mordercze opary 17.00 Wyprawy w czasie: Cooper's Hole 18.00 (P) Technika w służbie prawa 19.00 Fenomeny pogody: Prognozowanie 19.30 Katastrofa: Mordercze opary 20.00 (P) Jurassica: Mordercze drapieżniki 21.00 (P) Lekarze dzikich zwierząt 22.00 (P) Ochroniarze 23.00 (P) Podwodni gliniarze 00.00 (P) Detektywi sądowi: Bez śladu 01.00 (P) Cudem ocaleni: Morderczy upływ czasu 01.30 Katastrofa: Mordercze opary 02.00 (P) Wyprawy w czasie: Turkdean 03.00 Zakończenie programu ONYX 05.00 Przedtakt - Muzyka na dzień dobry - magazyn muzyczny 12.00 Jazz ONYX - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 13.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Pełne brzmienie - Muzyka, wywiady, nowinki - magazyn muzyczny 15.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 16.00 Pełne brzmienie - Muzyka i nie tylko - magazyn muzyczny 17.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 18.30 ONYX Jukebox - Przeboje na życzenie - magazyn muzyczny 19.00 ONYX Klasyka - Największe przeboje - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 HOSSA: Przeboje ONYX'a - magazyn muzyczny 20.30 Pełne brzmienie - Muzyka i nie tylko - magazyn muzyczny 22.00 Czas na marzenia - Muzyczny relaks - magazyn muzyczny 23.00 Senne nuty - Muzyka na dobranoc - magazyn muzyczny CARTOON NETWORK/TCM 04.00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 04.30 Mrugający Bill 05.00 Czarodziejska karuzela 05.30 Tabaluga 06.00 Latające maszyny Dastardly'ego i Muttleya 06.30 Scooby i Scrappy Doo 07.00 Laboratorium Dextera 07.15 Johnny Bravo 07.30 To ja, łasiczka 07.45 Krowa i kurczak 08.00 Droopy - superdetektyw 08.30 Miś Yogi przedstawia 09.00 Jaskiniątka 09.30 Kipper 10.00 Żywiołki 10.30 Dink, mały dinozaur 11.00 Figle z Flintstonami 11.30 Odlotowe wyścigi 12.00 Kocia ferajna 12.30 Jetsonowie 13.00 Flintstonowie 13.30 13 demonów Scooby'ego Doo 14.00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 14.30 Beetlejuice 15.00 Wampirzyca Mona 15.30 Scooby Doo 16.00 Maska 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Atomówki - uratować świat przed dobranocką 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 The Tex Avery Show 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Brigadoon - komedia muzyczna, USA 1954, reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Gene Kelly, Van Johnson, Cyd Charisse, Barry Jones (104 min) 21.50 Rozmowy o kinie: Michel Caine (Interview with Michel Caine) - program dokumentalny 22.05 Dopaść Cartera (Get Carter) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1971, reż. Mike Hodges, wyk. Michael Caine, Britt Ekland, Ian Hendry, John Osborne (107 min) 00.05 Szpieg w zielonym kapeluszu (The Spy in the Green Hat) - film sensacyjny, USA 1966, reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Robert Vaughn, David McCallum, Jack Palance, Janet Leigh (89 min) Romantica 06.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (11) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 07.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (55) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 08.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (102) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 09.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (293) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 10.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (10) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 11.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (54) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 12.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (101) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 13.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (292) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 14.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (11) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 15.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (55) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 16.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (102) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 17.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (293) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 18.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (10) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 19.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (54) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 20.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (101) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 21.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (292) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 22.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (11) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 23.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (55) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 00.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (102) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 01.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (293) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 02.00 Zakończenie programu Bet on Jazz 06.00 Jam Zone 08.00 Latin Beat 09.00 Jazz and Blues Video 10.00 Planet Groove 12.00 Rap City: The Bassment 14.00 All Top 10 15.00 Hits from the Street 16.00 Bet Video Link 17.00 Planet Groove 18.00 Rap City: The Bassment 20.00 Jam Zone 22.00 Latin Beat 23.00 Jazz and Blues Video 00.00 Midnight Love 02.00 All Top 10 03.00 Hits from the Street 04.00 Bet Video Link 05.00 Planet Groove Le Cinema 14.00 Narada rodzinna (Conseil de famille) - film obyczajowa, Francja 1985, reż. Constantin Costa-Gavras, wyk. Laurent Romor, Johny Halliday, Fanny Ardant, Guy Marchand (110 min) 16.00 Fanny i Aleksander (Fanny och Alexander) - film obyczajowy, Szwecja/Niemcy/Francja 1982, reż. Ingmar Bergman, wyk. Pernilla Allwin, Bertil Guve, Ewa Fröling, Gunn Wallgen (210 min) 19.30 Romeo i Julia (Romeo and Juliet/Giulietta e Romeo) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt./Włochy 1954, reż. Renato Castellani, wyk. Laurence Harvey, Susan Shentall, Fora Robson, Mervyn Johns (138 min) 22.00 Łódź podwodna X-1 (Submarine X-1) - dramat wojenny, W. Bryt. 1969, reż. William Graham, wyk. James Caan, Rupert Davies, David Sumner, William Dysart (90 min) 00.00 Justyna: Obiekt pożądania (Justine: Object of Desire) - film erotyczny, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. L. L. Shapira, wyk. Daneen Boone, Timothy Dipri, Jennifer Behr (90 min) Ale Kino! 08.00 Zemsta zza grobu (Retour de Manivelle) - film kryminalny, Włochy/Francja 1957, reż. Denys de la Patelliere, wyk. Michele Morgan, Daniel Gelin, Bernard Blier, Peter van Eyck (114 min) 10.00 Dokument: Crazy about the movies: Ava Gardner - film dokumentalny 10.55 Władca słoni (Le maitre des elephants) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1995, reż. Patrick Grandperret, wyk. Jacques Dutronc, Erwan Baynaud, Sotigui Kouyate, Sidy Lamine Diarra (97 min) 12.35 Doc - western, USA 1971, reż. Frank Perry/Frank D. Gilroy, wyk. Stacy Keach, Faye Dunaway, Harris Yulin, Mike Witney (92 min) 14.10 Sprawa wagi państwowej (Nothing Personal) - komedia, USA/Kanada 1980, reż. George Bloomfield, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Suzanne Somers, Lawrence Dane, Roscoe Lee Browne (93 min) 15.50 Dokument: Charles Schultz - film dokumentalny 16.40 Poszukiwany, poszukiwana - komedia, Polska 1973, reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Wojciech Pokora, Jolanta Bohdal, Maria Chwalibóg, Wiesław Gołas (83 min) 18.05 Bostończycy (The Bostonians) - dramat kostiumowy, USAW. Bryt. 1984, reż. James Ivory, wyk. Christopher Reeve, Vanessa Redgrave, Madeleine Potter, Wesley Addy (117 min) 20.05 Magazyn filmowy: Głupi i głupszy 20.30 Indyjski nokturn (Nocturne Indien) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1989, reż. Alain Corneau, wyk. Jean-Hugues Anglade, Clementine Celarie, Otto Tausig, T. P. Jain (104 min) 22.20 Być kobietą (Just Like a Woman) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Christopher Monger, wyk. Julie Walters, Adrian Pasdar, Paul Freemen, Susan Wooldridge (101 min) 00.05 Źli chłopcy (Bad Boys) - film sensacyjny, USA 1983, reż. Rick Rosenthal, wyk. Sean Penn, Jim Moody, Reni Santoni, Ally Sheedy (104 min) 01.55 Magazyn filmowy: Casper 02.20 Człowiek, który spadł na ziemię (Man Who Fell the Earth) - film SF, W. Bryt. 1976, reż. Nicolas Roeg, wyk. David Bowie, Rip Torn, Candy Clark, Buck Henry (133 min) 04.35 Dokument: Hollywood Love: Życie bez mężczyzn - film dokumentalny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Komedia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Białystok z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Łódź z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Dolnośląska z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ONYX z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network/TCM z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Bet on Jazz z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Le Cinema z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2000 roku